Harry potter and the dark night of the soul
by MrSmarjOLeInPoTTah
Summary: No mary sues! What happens when 2 new girls arrive at Hogwarts in Harry's 5th year and the CoS opens again? there is a new DADAprof! [story is MuCho bettah then summery Warning for teh slash!
1. prologue

Story better then summary!

JKrowling is the kewl!1! I love HP, Ive read all the books!1! Sadly I don't own anything but Marjolein and Shari (you'll love them!). And whatever you say, they are not Mary-Sues! Im 15 and the best in englsih in my class! This is dedicated to the CUTEST boi ever (smooch)! PlZ Review!

And a WARNING FOR teh SLASH.

PROLOGUE

'You know, it is great to have my body back. So many things I can do which I haven't done in fourteen years.' Voldemort said, while doing a few stretching exercises.

'Yes sir yes it is.'

'That's right, Wormtail, I forgot… You were trapped in the body of a rat for… what was it? Ten years?' asked Vorldemort.

'Also fourteen years, sir. Fourteen long years.'

'Yes, wel pity you changed back. We were working on the plan. Any ideas to bring it into practice?' Voldemort always asked for ideas, mostle he let Peter work out a very difficult and complicated plan, but in the end, he always came up with something himself. The Portkey, last year at the Triwizard Champonships had been something he liked to call "a plan of pure genius", it had been his.

'Maybe, sir, we could take over the Hogwarts Express?' Wormtail asked, hopefully.

'No, that's to obvious. Everyone knows of my return. The Hogwarts staff will be guarding Potter, and it would cause panic. What use is a train full of panicky students?'

'Couldn't we try and attack him at his aunt and uncle's, where he's living?'

'Not done your research properly, have you, Wormtail? A girl of about fifteen walked in and dropped herself in one of the big leather couches of the Riddle House with a loud 'thud'. 'If you would have, you would have known that Dumbledore's cast numerous Protection Charms over Privet Drive and he's got several witches and wizards watching Potter twenty-fourseven. And if you had put in an effort, you would have known that he'll be staying with the Weasleys come Augustus.' She threw her head back against the head-rest and closed her eyes. She looked a lot like Tom Riddle, the hansom boy Voldemort once had been. Her hair was very dark and sleek and her face was very pale, her eyes were bright blue and she had an attitude very much like Volemort. 'So,… basically, that's not a very good plan…'

Pettigrew scowled.

'Wormtale! How come you didn't have that information? I am supposed to depend on you. You can easily slip outside and retrieve useful rumours, but since I cant even trust you to do that…' Voldemort pointed his wand at Wormtail.

'Don't… We might need him' The girl said as she opened her eyes again.

'Might we? There is no plan as of yet, and if we have to rely on him, there will never be one.'

'Come on. If you want this done, you should start working properly on that ruddy plan of yours Now drop the bloody wand.'

'Have you never heard of respecting your elders?' Voldemort asked, looking slightly put out after putting his wand back in his robes. 'Fifteen and already swearing. Who raised you that way? It was a terrible crime.'

'So was leaving your daughter when she was barely one year old…' The girl said contemptously.

'Deary, I couldn't come back and you know that…' Voldemort cooed in an odd way.

'Don't call me deary… I just met you two weeks ago.'

'Yes, it's such a shame we didn't have-… If I would have known I had a grand-daughter all these years… You have my good looks and my strong character.' Voldemort swoll with pride. 'You have the ability to be great, just like you grand-father! Shame the orfanage is picking you up in three weeks…'

'Spare me the emotional rambling and start working on the plan.' She said annoyed. 'But just a word of advise, I wouldn't trust him too much if you want it to be a success.' She pointed haughtily at Wormtail.

She stood up and turned to leave the room.

'You know a better way then?' Pettigrew yelled after her. 'You could do it?'

She doubled back.

'Like taking candy from a baby.' She shot a mean look at her grand-father and then said. 'Of course, some find this easier then others…'  
'Deary…' Voldemort said again.

The girl rolled her eyes.

He sighed. 'I dont want you to get involved in this. This is not your fight.'

'It bloody well is! I didn't have a family because of that Potter-boy, I was raised in an orfanage! Besides, you two are not getting anywhere if you keep bickering like two old ladies! You need my help.'

Pettigrew and Voldemort were looking imploringly at her.

An's: PLZ review if u want me to write more! If u dont, I wont!


	2. double double toil and trouble

OMG thanx sooomuch fpr the reviews!11! You guys realy rock! This is my frist story and im so happy youre so happy about it. Here's the first chappie! Its a loooooong one! You'll mùeet MJ and Shari now! I realy like tehm! (there no sues!)Let me know what you think! Dont forget to review on your way out!

HP

'Oye Harry! over here you're late!' Ron shouted across platform 9 and 3/4.

'Hi Ron, Hermione.' Said Harry cooly as he walked toward the Hogwarts Express.

'How are you feeling Harry?' Hermione looked worried, she had tried to owl Harry since the beginning of summer and wanted to know if Harry had gotten over Cedric's dead alright.

Harry shot her an annoyd look that silenced her and went to find a compartment Just when he got on the train he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever layed his eyes on, she had straight hair and a smooth skin.

'Well hi there, I'm Marjolein but you can call me MJ, you want to sit in my compartment?'

'Euh, sure' He quickly flicked his sleeve to his mouth to wipe away the drool. 'Euhm, I'm Harry, Harry Potter.'

'Well, nice to meet you Harry.' Said Marjolein as she gave him her cutest smile. 'Who are your friends?' Harry disapointedly noticed she didn't look impressed at hearing his name.

'Euh, well, they are Ron and, euhm, Hemrione. Are you all by yourself?'

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's stuttering. 'Harry, have you heard who the new defense against the dark arts teacher is?' she asked impatiently.

'Are you lonely? Shall I keep you some company? At night?' Harry whispered huskily, completely ignoring Hermione.

'Is there room in this compartment?' In front of Ron stood girl with sleek, dark hair and a pale skin. Ron though she looked a bit like a vampire.It seemed she was very shy, her hair hung for her face and she was staring at the ground, as if she was scared to look up.

'Well, I don't know,' MJ said. 'There's four of us al ready, so it might get a littl crowded.'

'I think,' said Hermione with a warm smile, as the girl started to turn away sadly, 'that if we squeeze in a little that it should work.'

'Thank you,' the girl said politely.

'I don't mean to be impolite,' Hermione said agian. 'But who are you?'

'Shari,' she said silently, looking up and smiling a little.

'Well, Shari,' Ron said jovialy. 'I'm Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Mar-something-I-can't-pronounce but you can call her MJ.'

'We've met,' MJ said rather briskly as she nodded at Shari.

'Now that you mention it said Ron. 'You do look alike, kind of. Are you related?'

Shari wanted to answer, but MJ cut across her.

'No, we're not,' she said with a smile that looked rather forced and painful. 'But lots of people do think so. We were asked constanly at Durmstrang.'

'You went to Durmstrang?' Hermione asked, looking at both girls. 'What's it like? Have you have houses? Do you know Victor Kr-'

'Hermione shut up,' Ron said angry. 'Give them time to proces one question before asking a next.'

'I don't mind,' MJ smiled sweetly. 'It's dark and lonely, Hermione. And I don't know what houses are, so I'm asuming we didnt have them. It's Viktor Krum your asking for, isn't it?'  
Hermione nodded vigorously.

'Are you a fangirl?' MJ asked incredulusly. 'You should ask Shari over there she was his grilfriend.'

'Girlfriend?' Hermione spat.

'Girlfriend?' said Ron hopefully.

'I wasn't,' Shari said hastily, looking down. 'We were just good Friends.'

'Right,' MJ snorted.

'What about you?' Harry asked. 'Do you have a boyfriend?'

'Me?' MJ giggled. 'Heavens no, I'm just holding out for a _hero_, I guess.'

Harry's breath hitched, which didn't sound pleasant.

'Hang on,' Ron said. 'isn't Durmstrang a Death Eater-school? I mean, look at Karkaroff!'

'Oh yes, our school was filled with evil men and women,' MJ sighed dramatically. Harry noticed she shot a quik and angry look at Shari. 'Of course, _I_ never was one! And I'd rather die join the Dark Lord!'

'Your obviously very intelligent, MJ.' said Hermione while sending an angry glare to Shari 'It must have been awful for you to go to school there.'

'Yes, it was horrible, I was so misunderstood.' Marjolein put her head against Harry's chest and absently started stroking his leg. 'I'll be so much safer in Hogwarts.'

'Don't worry MJ you're safe with me.' Harry beamed. If Cho could only see him now... (A/N: these r like harries thoughts, cuz i like to use them i might do it more)

Hermione suddenly turned toward Shari. 'I had no idea Victor was into skinny girls with dark hair.'

'Mmm, about the defense agai...'

'shut up Ronald I was asking Shari a question.' Hermione smiled sweetly.

'We realy were just good friends, there was nothing going on, really.' mumbled Shari.

'Right.' Hermione snapped. 'You were saying Ronald?'

'The new defense...'

'Ah yes the defense against the dark arts teacher, have you heard Harry?' Hermione grinned.

'Huh, no.' Harry looked up. 'Who is it then? You look awfull pleased.'

'It's Sirius, Harry.' Ron said.

'Really!' Harry exclaimed. 'You'll love him MJ, he's the best, how come he got the job?'

'Dumbledore siad it had something to do with his knowledge of dementors.' said Ron, pleased to see Harry happy.

'Isn't he an escaped convict?' Shari asked, earning glares from the others,

'You know, he never would have made it if I hadn't cleared his name over summer.' Harry bragged 'Good thing I had some spare time.'

'Oh Harry, you're such a giver, you obvioulsy care so much for your friends.' MJ sighed. 'I think we'll be best friends in no time, the four of us.'

'But MJ, you're already my best friend.' Harry kissed her head softly.

'Time to change into our robes, people.' Hermione said in her best prefect tone 'We'll arrive any minute now.'

'Im sure you'll be a Gryffindor, MJ.' Ron said 'You must be so brave to have spend such a long time in Durmstrang.'

HP

PLZ REVIEW!


	3. something wicked this way comes!

A/N: wowww longr chappie then expected. And ronREALgirl: ur chapters suck 2! This is liek a realy exciting part cuz many unexpected things happen. Enjoi!

HPHPHPHP 

The HogWarts Express rolled neatly into Hogsmeade station and even befor it had come to a halt completely, they heard Hagrid's booming voice.

'Firs' years', this way!'

'MJ,' Hermione asked as the five of them clambered out of the train, 'd'you now how you'll be sorted?'

'With the first years batch, I assume,' she aswered casually. 'Dumbledore didn't say anything about it, really. Is it scary?'

'Nothing to be worrying ab- sorry,' Hermione said as she bumped into someone rather violently. She looked up, right into the face of Draco Malfoy.

'Oh, it's you,' she mutered. 'In that case, I'm not.'

'Then I'll make you, Mudblood,' he hissed.

'Shut up, Malfoy,' said Harry angrily.

'Ah, Potter, still alive, sad enough,' Malfoy sneered as his gaze floated over to MJ, 'who's she? Your _girlfriend_?'

'Not yet!' Harry said. He started blushing furiously after he'd realised what he'd said.

'Seems like Potty's got a crush,' Malfoy laughed. 'Of course, even heroes have needs.'

'The only need I have right now, is the need to hex you,' Harry said trough gritted teeth.

'Come on, Harry,' MJ said, pulling his sleeve, 'I'm sure he's not worth your genius.'

'Your right,' Harry said.

'Are you getting into the same carriage as us?' Hermione asked MJ.

'Sure.'

'What about you, Shari?' asked Ron.

'Oh no, I wouldn't want to- to intrude,' she said and walked away to climb into a cariage with Justin Finch-Fetch and Hannah Abbot.

'She's a bit of a weird one, isn't she?' Ron said as he helped Hermione get into the carriage.

'You don't even know the half of it,' MJ said. 'At Durmstrang, not to many people liked her and-'

'But Viktor did?'

'Well, I think he mostly hanged around her because she's a brilliant Keeper,' MJ answered Hermione. 'Not many people say nice things about her, but you've got to hand her that. Can't get anything past her.'

'I hope she doesn't get on one of the teams, this year,' Harry said. 'Unless it's Gryfindor.'

'Oh, I'd very much doubt that,' MJ said tragically. 'I've read _Hogwarts, a History_ a few times, and it seems Gryffindor is the house for the bold and tru, right?'

'Yes!' Hermione answered, sounding truly delighted someone else had read that book as well.

'Most people assumed she used Dark Magic to be such a great Keeper,' MJ continued. 'I wouldn't be amazed if she turned out to be a Slyterin.'

The great hall filled with chattering as the students came in. Harry, Ron and Hermione took MJ to the gryfindor table and started chatting amicably about the professors. Shari was sitting with the huffelpuffs, she seemed more at ease and was appeared to be asking about the enchanted ceiling.

'… and Snape ended up wearing a dress and a hat with a vulture!' Ron finished telling the old story as the friends all started to laugh.

'Tell me MJ.' Hermione asked, bending slightly toward the girl next to her, 'What are your favorit subjects.'

'Well, I'm good in all classes, but especially in divination.

'Divination?' Hermione snorted, clearly disapointed.

Harry shot Hermione an angry glare, 'I like divination to MJ, tell me more.' and took her hand in his own.

'Well, Ive been contacted by the ministry many times, its annoying, really. _I _can't help it that I keep making all these profecies. They are useful though.'

'Oh, really?' Hermione asked sarcastically.

'Oh, Mione, you have no idea! Had I been around earlier, my predictions could have defeated the Dark Lord.'

'Pity you weren't around than.' Hermione shrugged, clearly not believing her.

'Well, you tell me...' MJ started, but she was interrupted by Dumbledore.

'Welcome to Hogwarts! It's not my custom to give a speech before the sorting. But I have a special anouncement to make. This year we have two very special students here at Hogwarts. As most of you know Mrs. Crabbe and Goyle are studying in Durmstrang this year as they took part in a new exchange program. We have the pleasure to have Marjolein and Shari with us this year. Following the old Hogwarts tradition they too will be sorted.'

MJ quickly kissed Harry on the cheek. 'wish me good luck!' Harry blushed a brite red as he watched MJ walking up front, swaying her hips. Shari was standing at the side, very close to the Slyterin's table.

Mj went to sit on the stool and smiled sweetly at McGonagall, who put the sorting hat on her head.

'Well, well, who do we have here...' she heard the sorting hat say.

'I'll be a Gryfindor,' MJ thought.

'Ah, no no no no, lovely, you are not a Gryfindor,' the hat said. 'That much I know.

'You're a hat, you don't know anything.'

'Au contraire, you, Marjolein, undoubtedly are a-'

'SLYTERIN!' The voice roared throughout the entire Great Hall.

Harry gasped, Hermione gasped and Ron made a rather painfull sounding noise when he slammed his head into the table.

'She can't be!' Harry said. 'She can't be! She's a Gryfindor like us!'

'Miss Marjolein, would you please join your house at their table?' McGonogall said briskly.

MJ stood up silently and walked over the the Slyterins while looking at Harry and pouting.

'This is not right, I'm going to talk to Dubmledore,' Harry said, getting up.

'No, Harry, you can't,' Hermione said bossily. 'At least wait until after the feast. Just watch the rest be sorted quietly for now.'

Harry resigned rather angrily and turned to watch Shari be sorted.

She turned a greenish sort of pale and wobbled a bit on the stool. Her face seemed to clear up, though, right before the Sorting Hat yelled,

'GRYFINDOR!'

'That's it, there's somthing wrong with the hat,' said Harry. 'I bet you anything Shari's hexed it.'

'When would she've done that?' Hermione asked. 'She hasn't been near it before now!'

'I don't recall Quirrl being close to me when he hexed my broom in first year,' Harry retorted.   
'But that would've been very advanced magic, Harry,' Hermione said again. 'I doubt if she'd been able to do that.'

'If she can upgrade her Keeper skills with Dark Magic, you'd think a hat wouldn't scare her,' Ron interjected.

'She must be very smart thn,' answered Hermione, a note of jealousy in her voice. 'Stupid to use Dark Magic, but smart to be able to.'

'So tell me, what's the deal with you and Potty?' Draco sneered at MJ.

'Well, he's obvously in love with me, even you can see that, besides...' MJ said between sobs.

'MJ!' Harry come running toward her, 'MJ, don't worry, Ill talk to Dumbledore, Ill do anything, please stop crying.' He took her in his arms. 'We'll figur this out together, I won't let you go.'

'Oh Harry,' MJ turns in his arms and looks up at him, her eyes are red and pearly tears are streaming down her cheeks. 'I don't think Ill survive without you.' She starts crying again.

'Shh, everthing will be fine, I promise.' Harry whispers.

'Hehe, Potty, you...'

'Shut up, Malfoy.'

Sirius comes toward Harry and MJ. 'Is everything alright here?' He looks worried from Harry to MJ.

Meanwhile at the Gryfindor table, Shari was taking place with Hermione and Ron.

'Uhm, hi.' she tried

.  
Hermione looked pointedly the other way and pretended not to hear her.

'So, are you a vampire? Because I know a wearwolf...'

'Ronald!' Hermione yelled, 'You don't ask these kid of questions, that's rude.'

Shari laughed softly, 'I _am_ rather pale, that's true, but that has more to do with... Well, nothing realy... But Im not a vampire, I promise. What were you saying about a wearwolf?'

Hermione squinted her eyes, 'Why are you so interested in wearwolves?'

'Well, I've always wanted to talk to one, I want to study the diffrence in transformation between all shapeshifters.' She said quickly, her eyes where shooting between Ron, Hermione and MJ who was still sobbing. Harry was marching toward Dumbledore, Sirius behind him. All students were eagerly watching the spectacle.

'Oh no.' Hermione sighed.

_**HPHPHP**_

A/N: oohhh! cliffie! im so evilllll!11! if u wanna know wath happens, u just have 2 read!1!1!1!


	4. Voldermort

I changed the tilte of the story! The chapte ris short, hehe, you'll have to review if ou want more!111! There's more MJ/Harry luff in this chappie!

hphp

'Ah Harry,' Dumbledore said as he saw him come closer. 'How nice to see your still all right.'

'I'm not all right,' he said angrily. Next to him stood Sirius stood, trying to calm him. 'Be quite, Sirius. There's been made an awful mistake here!'

'Dumbledore, I couldn't stop him,' Sirius sighed. 'He's a bit upset over-'

'A bit upset? There's been used Dark Magic in this school!' (A/N: I'm gong to shorten Dark Magic to DM from now, that's easer for me)

'It's okay, Sirius,' Dumbledore said, while getting up and gesturing Harry to came closer still. 'If Harry has a problem, I feel he should be comfortable in telling me at all times. So, what is this about DM?'

'MJ!' Harry said breathlesly. 'She should be in Gryfindor! And Shari! Its impossible Shari's in Gryfindor! She used DM! And it's not her first time to do it either!'

Most people who'd been sitting at the back of the Big Hall had got up to hear what was going on. All heads turned toward Shari at the mention of DM.

'Harry,' Sirius said, rubbing his eyes. 'What you are saying is -and I mean this in the best way I possibly can- preposterous (A/N: this means rediculous).'

'It was a spell, I tell you,' Harry said, restlesly. 'She's used it at Durmstrang as well!'

'Please, Harry, listen-' Sirius started, but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.

'I can assure you, Harry,' Dumbledore said gravely. 'That at times like this we are more than careful when it comes to accepting peopl to our school. This includes miss Shari and I will personally vouch for her not using DM. She has never done and never will do so.'

'All right, the Sorting Hat made a mistake than!' Harry yelled.

'The Hat does not make mistakes, Harry,' Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes returning. 'And unles you do not feel in place in your house at present, you should know that.'

Harry didn't know what to say for a while and then crossed his arms.

'Yeah, well look at it any way you want,' he hissed, 'but if MJ's not in Gryfindor, I won't defeat Voldermort.'

A collective gasp resounded from the student body. All heads turned to MJ, who had a weird look on her face. Some thought it was love and admiration for Harry, others said it was determination. Hemrione taught it was more of a 'mission accomplished'-look.

'I'm afraid I'll bear no more argument, Harry,' Dumbledore said. 'Feel free to complain as much as you want, but it will not change anything.'

He turned towards the students, who scurried of to their seats, and said,  
'Let the fast begin!'

Harry turned around to walk away, but bumped into Sirius.

'Harry, you know I'm on your side always,' he said quietly. 'But that was a pretty harsh treat you yelled for the entire school to hear. Don't let your judgement be clouded by love. I've had that... I've _seen_ it happen before and it.. Well, let's just say it wasn't a happy ending.'

'The moment you're in love the way I am,' Harry sneered, 'and you're unjustly seperated by Death Eaters for Merlin knows how long, we'll talk again.'

Sirius sighed as Harry trotted off angry.

hphphphp

Harry walked straight to MJ who was drying her tears, he thought she had never looked more beautiful.

'Oh, MJ, darling.' He said while conjuring a tissue. 'Don't be too upset, no matter what the obstacles are, they'll never be able to drive us appart.'

'Harry, you're such a sweet guy, I'm just so afraid you'll hate me because I'm a slyterin.'

'No, MJ, don't say things like that! I'll always love you, you're the reason I get up in the morning.'

Mj looked up at Harry, smiling. 'Oh Harry, you're serious?'

'No, I'm Harry,' Harry said seriously. 'Sirius is the defence against the dark arts teacher.'

'But do you mean it?'

'of course I do ,MJ. Will you... Be my girlfrend?'

'Oh yes Harry, yes!' MJ yelled. Harry was gazing at her like a deranged puppy. He took MJ in his arms and hugged her tightly while the students applauded. MJ gave Harry a chaste kiss on the lips. Only Sirius was looking wurried, wondering when he should give Harry 'the talk'.

HPHP

DON'T forget to REVIEW PLEASE


	5. rlsb

OMG, I know! Its been so long! But don't worry Ive got more written! This has SLASH people so your warned!

'Remus.' The voice sounded husk.

'Sirius, I've been waiting. There were no problems at the feast, I hope?' He quicly crossed Sirius' chambers and kissed the other men.

'I tried to leave as early as possible, but Harry put on quit a show.'

'Really?' An eyebrow was raised.

'He's got a girlfriend now, our Harry. Pritty girl too. He was rather put out when she was sorted in Slyterin.' Sirius smiled his roguish grin. 'Defended her honor, he's quit the lad.'

'He is Sirius, now, lets move on to more important bussiness, shall we?' Remus pulled Sirius toward the couch and pushed him down. 'Mmm, I can never get enough of you.'

'Hush.' Sirius started unbuttoning Remus' shirt.

-----

'You should Harry. It wasn't Sirius' fault. I know you don't want to fight with him.'

'Your right MJ, what would I do without you?' Harry admitted. 'Lets go and find him so I can apologize.'

When they reached the door to Sirius' quarters Harry knocked once and opened the door. 'Sirius, Im so... Whoa! Bloody hell!.'

Remus and Sirius sprung apart.

'Harry, euhm...' Thy quickly glanced at each other, deciding that Sirius should handle this. 'Listen Harry, Moony and me, we... We love each other.' He finished meekly.

'Eww, you're both blokes for god's sake!' Harry scrunched his face. 'that's disgusting.'

'Oh Harry if they love eachother as much as we do, gender shouldn't matter, I think it's sweet.' MJ said, earning grateful looks from both Sirius and Remus.

'Harry, please don't overact...' Remus started.

'Don't overact? My godfather is fucking a wearwolf!'

'A wearwolf?' MJ shrieked, her eyes opening wide, not from fear but disgust, she was staring at the scars.

Sirius' head snapped up.

Remus however, did not seem to be angry or shocked, he put his cardigan back on and buttoned it silently. He clicked his tong once, sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

'Yes well, I had hoped to make a better first impresion for your girlfriend,' he said rather annoyed and monotoneously. 'And I'd hoped we could keep that little detail quite.'

'Remus, don't-' Sirius said.

'It's all right, Pads,' he smiled. 'I'm used to it by now.'

'I'm sorry, Mr..'

'Remus is just fine.'

'I'm sorry, _Remus_,' MJ said, her head cocked and eyes wide, 'it's just.. I've never met a wearwolf before and they always say these horribul things about them. But your the DADA teacher Harry had in third year, aren't you?'

'I am.'

'I've heard nothing but good about you. And your palms are not hairy,' MJ said, showing her perfectly wait teeth. 'I should learn not to trust books not as much as I do.'

'Thank you, MJ,' Sirius said genuinely, as Remus nodded gratefully.

Harry had turned away, his arms crossed and he looked as if he was examining the ceiling very thoroughly.

After a few moments of silence, Sirius eyed Remus uncomfortably. He, naturally, got the hint imediately and cleared his troat.

'So, Sirius told me your full name is Marjoolin, is that correct?'

'Actually, it's pronounced Mar-yoh-leyn. With a 'ey' as in 'they'.. Or somting close to it anyway,' MJ clarified. 'It's a Dutch name.'

'Really, very interesting,' Remus said. 'A Ducht name. Would you care to explain how you got it? You also siad you loved books, didn't you?'

MJ nodded happily and after a quick look at Harry, she let Remus guide her into an adjacent room.

Now that they finaly were alone, Sirius could fully explain what was going on with him and Remus. He looked at Harry, who refused to look at him. He felt liek a five-year old who'd stolen cookies before dinner when he knew he shouldn't have.

He gave Harry his best sad-but-yet-smiling look, which didn't help. He took a step closer. Harry took a step bag. Another step. And another. It didn't help.

So Sirius did the last thing he'd come up wiht: he transformed into Padfoot. It always worked with Remus, so it had to work now as wel.

He jumped at Harry and pinned him to the floor, liking his face and making sure not a single inch was left uncovered in drool. Harry was annoyed at first, but the wet slober on his face and the tickle of Padfoot's raspy tongue made him laugh.

Sirius transformed again, keeping Harry firmly in his grip.

'Now will you lissen?'

'If I do, will you stop liking me?' Harry asked.

'I might consider it,' said Sirius, letting go of his godson.

'Fine,' Harry said, getting up and wiping his face with his sleeve. He sat down on the couch next to Sirius.

'How long has this been going on?' he asked. 'Just now? Is this just a one time fling?'

'Merlin, no, Harry,' he smiled. 'Moony and I have been togehter almost as long as your parents. It was not long after graduation Moony and I knew that what we felt went way deeper than frenship.'

Another silence.

'So you are in love like me and you were unjustly seperated by Death Eaters for Merlin knew how long,' he said finally. 'I'm sorry. It was just a shock.'

'It's okay, Harry,' his godfather said while ruffling his hair. 'Your father acted exactly the same way, you now. Only he didn't cave when we liked him. You're a woos, Harry Potter.'

Harry laughed. 'He really did?'

'Heck yes, Prongs staid mad at us for days,' said Sirius, a look of remembrance on his face. 'Although I do think that was mostly because we hadn't told him imediately. It took us tree months to work up the nerve.'

'I think it didn't have that much to do with us not telling him, rather than you bitting him when he taught we were leading him on,' Remus' voice came from the oter room.

'Eavesdropping again, Moony?' Sirius grinned.

'Well, you've got to hand it to the Weaslys, these Extendable Ears are brilliant,' Remus smiled as he and MJ re-entered the room. 'Plus you died his underwear pink and accused him of being a homophobic.'

'Oh, yeah,' Sirius barked out a laugh. 'Granted, those are good reasons for being mad.'

'Oh, Harry,' MJ said whale taking a seat on Harry's lap. 'Aren't you happy we came here? Look at the good news we found out!'

-----

Hermione and Ron made they're way to the common room.

'You think Harry is going to ask MJ to come with him to Hogsmeat?' Ron asked.

'Take her to Hogsmeat? I think they'll be married by than.' Hermione laughed.

'Ah, hehe... yes' Ron laughed feebly. 'So it'll be just the two of us...'

'The defense against the dark arts teecher is sexy as hell' hermione said to the Fat Lady. 'Honestly who makes up those passwords? The two of us... Oh I don't think Ill be going, Catch up on some homework. You can only see Honeydoos so many times before loosing interest, really.

'Well, we could go and check out Madame Padfoot's.'Ron answered hopefully.

'We'll see.' Hermione made her way across the common room leaving Ron behind.

As she entered her dorm she felt something squish under her foot, as if you just stepped on a big spider. She looked down to see blood pulling around her shoe. After a moment of shock, she started screaming.

'Hermione? What's going on?' She hear Ron shouting.

At that moment Shari opened the curtain around her bed, and joined Hermione. 'Oh my god, you killed Nero!' She pushed Hermione away and picked up the remains of her pet sneak.

'You're not even allowed to have a sneak at Hogwarts.' Hermione sobbed while taking of her shoe.

'Shut up, Ill deal with you later.' Shari snapped as she took out her wand. ' i Levus terugus slangus /i ' she whispered fast while pointing at Nero. Nero started sweilling and soon he was moving again.

Hermione's eyes were waid open. That was Dm (remember I said I was gonna say DM in the place of dark magic from now?), she taught, and ran downstairs to find MJ, Harry and Ron.

Don't forget to REVIEW! Please!


	6. chappie 5!

See! I promised an update! Ive only got 2 more chappies written after this! And too the person who said MJ is a marysue: you suck! She is so not! You'll see next chapter!

* * *

After Potions that day, Hermione stealthily pulled Ron into an emty classroom.

'Harry, MJ,' she whipsered. 'Inhere!'

'What's going on?' Harry asked.

'There is something very wrong about Shari,' Hermione said, while closing the dor.

'Congratulations,' MJ said sweetly. 'You found out quick. What happened?'

'Has anyone seen the pet she has?' Hermione asked.

'I didn't know she had one,' Ron mummered.

'Oh she's got one al right,' Hermione said. 'And it's a sneak.'

'A snake?' MJ huffed loud, a bit too offended for what it actually meant. 'How very Slyterin.'

'And it's called Nero,' Hermione continued. 'After-'

'The emperor who burnt down Rome and rejoyced in it,' MJ finished.

'Indeed.' Hermione sounded impresed someone knew this as well, but also a bit annoyed and threatened. 'I find it disturbing, really.'

'Well, it's certainly unusual,' Ron said, sitting on one of the tables with his arms crost.

'Is a snake even allowed at Hogwarts?' Harry asked.

'Oh, I don't think she cares about that to much,' Hermione went on. 'I accidentally killed it -she shouldn't leave a sneak wondering around a dormitory, is all I'm saying- and she brought it back to life!'

'Is that even possible?' Harry asked, perplexed.

'Everything's possible with DM,' MJ said.

The four of them examed the classroom for a while in complete silence, looking at stuf without actually seeing it.

Hermione suddenly cleared her throat.

'Listen, MJ,' she said hopefuly, 'you were at Durmstrang with Shari.. You wouldn't be able to tell us anything about her, would you?'

'Well...' MJ looked around guiltily and then lunged into story. 'I don't know _that_ much about her, I kept away from her as far as I could, for obvous reasons. I know she's an orf. She has no family at all. I wouldn't be surprised if her family put her up for adoption because she was unwanted.'

The trio gasped.

'She never says more than two words and she always hung around with that Viktor. She doesn't very much like me, for some odd reeson.'

'Did she ever hurt you?' Harry asked immediately. 'Do I have to kill her?'

'No,' MJ sighed, her eyes teary. 'It made me stronger, I should be grateful to her. We're just on diffrent sides, I guess.'

'Wow MJ,' Ron said. 'It seemed you went through a lot.'

'Oh,' she answered dramatically. 'I've been through things you can't even begin to imagine.'

The next morning MJ and Harry met up at the statue of the one-eyed goddess of fertility. They were heading to the great hall and just when they entered the owls flew in.

'Oh, Harry, they are so beautiful.' MJ smiled.

'Not as beautiful as you are, my love.' harry replied, MJ pressed a quik kiss on his lips. They walked towards the Gryfindor table where Shari was eating her breakfast while chatting with Nero. Letters fell down and everyone quik opened theirs.

_Deary,_

_How is Hogwarts? Have you met the scar-faced brat yet? I miss you so much, things aren't the same around the house. Nobody helps me control the death eaters and think up nasty plans. Wormtail even refused to change yesterday when I wanted him to check out the pipes. I tried using my 'I'm gonna kill you' face, as you told me to, but I ended up chasing him in the koridors._

_(Did you see your potion master yet? He has a cute bum!) _

_Love,_

_poppa Voldy_



MJ was reading her lettrs while Shari fed her letter hurriedly to Nero and let him wash it down with a sip of her pumking juice. Hermione had been talking quitely with Ron but raised her voice.

'Lets go, transfiguration first period! We dont want to be late.' Ron jumped up to carrie her bags.

In an other part of the castle two mans just woke up to have hot sweaty morning sex.

* * *

Tadaa! Don't forget too review! 


	7. chapter6

Another wonderfull update from you favortite author! More Draco here! squee

* * *

Soon, they entered the Transfigerationn classroom, only to find Shari already sitting at the back of the clas.

'How did she get here already?' Ron asked.

'Remember Ron,' MJ said, eyes wide and lips pouty. 'Shari is a dangerous and dark witch- she could have Appearated.'

'Impossible,' Hermione said quikly. 'You can't Appearate within the walls of Hogwarts.'

'Is it, Hermione?' MJ asked. 'Is it really?'

Hemrione looked bewildered and Harry whispered to her:  
'Bringing snakes back to life isn't supposed to be possible either.'

'Class, today, we'll be transfiguring socks into platypusse.

We've got a tank with water ready here, as you see- so get them inhere as fast as you can,' McGonogal said sternly.

'Now, this is quiet hard, as you may undestand, so pay attention.'

Before she had even explained the spell to everyone, Shari stood up and put a perfect healthy platypus in the tank.

'Miss Shari,' McGonogal said, perplexed. 'Where did you get that platypus?'

'I transfigered it,' she said shyly.

'But I haven't even thought you how.'

'Is there something wrong with it?' Shari asked. 'I saw the spell in the book and taught I'd try it.'

'Have you done some major tranfigering like this before?' McGonogal pressed.

Shari stepped a bit closer to the proffesor, as if trying to keep this conversation as private as possible.

'In class, I've only done the basic things,' she whispered. 'but I really like transfigering things and I've tried some stuff on my own. Fire into ice, animate objects into inanimate object, animate objects into other animate objects. This is my first inanimate objects into animate objects, though.'

'Well, you've done a fantastic job,' McGonogal beamed. 'Have all your other experiments succeeded?'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Have you thought about becoming an animagus?'

'Oh, ma'am,' Shari sighed happily. 'I would love nothing better.'

'Well, I'll teach you than.'

Harry heard Hermione gasp and look awfull jealous. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw her look up the spell herself.

After a flash of bright pink light, a cute little platypus was lying on Hermione's desk. She hurried to put it in the bassin, but sadly enough, the poor animal's skin was still a kind of polyster. It sank imediately to the bottom of the tank and could do nothing but crawl around helplesly.

'Miss Granger!' McGonogal shrieked, while taking the animal out of the bassin. 'Why didn't you wait for my instructions? You have doomed this poor creature. Five points from Gryfindor.'

She transfigured the platypus back into a sock, dryed it and transfigured it back.

'Never in the five years I've thought you have you done such a disobedient thing,' she snapped while sliding the now waterproof animal back into the bassin. 'I'm rather inclined to take another five points from Gryfindor.'

Hermione gave a dry sob.

Harry grinned and looked back at Marjolein. 'How are you doing sweetheart?' He asked.

'Can't you see I'm trying Harry?' MJ answered in an annoyed tone. _'sokword vogelbekdier_, _sokword vogelbekdier_ . Oh Harry, why isn't it working?'

Hermione, who had transfigered her sock perfectly by now, turned around. 'Its your pronunciation, you have to say _sokwordt vogelbekdier_, it's a common mistake.'

MJ gave Harry a sad look. 'I don't understand whats wrong...'

'Shut up Hermione.' Harry said quickly. 'Her sock probably just has the wrong colour.' He gave MJ a tight hug. 'Here darling take mine.'

_'Sokword vogelbekdier, sokword vogelbekdier_ .' As nothing happened MJ started sobbing. 'I'm awfull, I can't do transfigeration at all.'

Harry saw Shari staring at MJ and gave her an angry glare. 'Why don't we try it together, MJ, I've never turned a sock into a platypus either.'

'Now, now Mr. Potter, why don't you consentrate on your own sock and I'll help your friend.'

Harry looked rather put out by that but nodded.

'Now mind the pronunciation, I can't imagine that a sweet, inteligent young lady like yourself can't master this spell.' McGonogal said.

_'Sokwordt vogelbekdier_.' The sock transfigered right away and MJ started laughing. 'I did it! I did it!' She jumped out of her seat and gave McGonogal a hug. 'Thank you so much!' Then she looked around and saw that the entire class was grinning at her, even Draco Malfoy. She blushed and smiled at them and soon they started aplauding.

'You're brilliant MJ!' Harry yelled, he had never been so proud of her.

McGonogal soon dismissed the class.

'That was bloody brilliant, MJ!' Ron said.

'Thanks Ron, I never knew I was so good at it.' She turned to Harry who was still glowing. 'Ill sees you at dinner, OK? I'm gonna write a letter home.'

'Ill miss you!' He gave her a quik kiss on the cheek. 'Bye.'

'Bye.'

'I think I'm gonna go visit Sirius.' Harry said, turning to Hermione and Ron. 'Ill see you guys later.'

'K' They said togehter.

When Harry was gone Ron turned towards Hermione. 'So that leaves the two of us, he.' He said with a wink.

'Euhm, I think I'm going to study in my dorm. Bye Ron.'

* * *

Why havent you guys been reviewing! I know you luff the story! Pleaz pleaz pleaz review! 


	8. Chapter 7

Finaly an update! I might go back and rewrite the story before writing more thoguh.

'Sirius?' Harry called at Sirius' door. It was slightly ajar.

As he neared Sirius' office, he heard the voices of Remus and Sirius. Harry quickly fell silent and started eavesdropping.

'-and I don't think you should tell him,' Remus was saying. 'You know Harry, he'll never forget it. And he'll try to do something about it.'

'It was his parents'!' Sirius said loudly. 'They wanted him to have this.'

'I don't think Lily and James fully realised what this thing could do.'

'To hell they couldn't!' Sirius slammed his fist into the table. 'They didn't escape Voldemort three times for nothing.'

'I never said that,' Remus countered. 'It would've been a fun toy if everything in this world was okay. But it's not, Sirius, this could easily endanger Harry and his friends' lives.'

'It's a box!' Sirius yelled. 'It doesn't do much of anything.'

'Pads, you know that's not true.' Harry heard Remus sigh and he could vividly imagine him rubbing his eyes.

'Listen, Remus, I'm not much into this conversation anymore,' Sirius huffed. 'I thought you'd like the idea of finally giving it to Harry.'

'I would, if it was the right time,' Remus answered. 'But it isn't.'

A long silence followed.

'No, Sirius,...' Remus said silently. 'Don't- don't do this again. This won't be solved if you go running around as a dog. Sirius, don't- Sirius!'

Harry suddenly heard a bark and it sounded as if someone was running towards the door. He quickly hid behind the statue of the three-headed Goblin of Freedom.

A black dog ran out of Sirius' office at full speed, followed by Remus, trying- but failing horribly- to keep up.

Harry was just about to go back to his dormitory and tell Ron and Hermione (A/N of course Harry wants to tell MJ, but you know, she's in Slyterin and she's writing a letter home and that's why can't tell her immediately because she's not in their dorm) when he noticed the door of Sirius' office was still open.

It wouldn't matter much if he went to take a peek, would it? After all, Sirius wanted him to see it, right?

Harry looked around to see if no one was watching him and slipped inside. On Sirius' desk stood a beautiful jewelry box with pearls on it and everything. This must've been what Sirius wanted him to have. Harry tried to open it, but it didn't work. He pulled on the lid as hard as he could, but it still remained sealed. Even 'Alohomara' didn't work.

Harry was just about to leave- since he couldn't open it anyway- and turned towards the door to leave when suddenly, the box sprung open.

Harry quicky doubled back and looked inside. A thin whisp of smoke spelled out 'Harry' and then, in a flash, so quickly he wasn't even sure if he'd even seen it, he saw his parents, holding him and playing with him.

Harry looked around and wondered.

Sirius had wanted him to have this, hadn't he? He wanted to give it to him? Said he deserved it? Well, then it wouldn't be such a big deal if he'd just take this with him right now, would it?

Harry closed the box silently and took under his arm. He couldn't wait to show this to Hermione and Ron (A/N and of course, MJ, but she's still in the Slyterin dorm, remember?).


End file.
